The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Dracaena plant botanically known as Dracaena marginata and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Norjim’.
The new cultivar was discovered in January of 2001 by the inventor in a cultivated area of Calle Jimenez, La Tigra, San Carlos, Costa Rica. ‘Norjim’ was discovered as a naturally occurring mutation of an unnamed plant of Dracaena marginata (not patented).
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Norjim’ occurred when cuttings were propagated. The first reproduction was in June of 2001 in Calle Jimenez, La Tigra, San Carlos, Costa Rica.
Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.